


Purple Blue Fading Hickey’s

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seduction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what to tell the media if they notice a purple hickey on my throat!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Blue Fading Hickey’s

**Author's Note:**

> 2012.01.07 Zooming Saturday Jin part  
> Any one seen it? and notice the purple/Blue like spot on Jin’s throat? It looks very much like a fading hickey….
> 
> Well this is my version…. I know it’s short.
> 
> Drabble

”Kame, don’t...” Akanishi Jin moans when he tried to pry Kamenashi’s mouth away from his right part of the throat. Detected a small whine that sounded like a disappointment.

“I’ve an interview tomorrow in case you have forgotten…” Jin whispers lustful in his lover ear. His hands tugged at Kame’s shirt and he meet those pouty eyes.

“But, but…” Kame whines as he tried to bite down on the same spot once again.

“Kamenashi Kazuya you’re not a vampire, no matter how much your clinic skit with Nakamaru amuses me.”

“Grr…” Kame chuckled, as he tried to give the scariest glare by showing his teeth. Jin couldn’t help chuckle at his lover’s antics.

“I don’t know what to tell the media if they notice a purple hickey on my throat!”

“Tell them a seductive vampire sucked your blood…” Kazuya told him as his fingers cares down Jin’s chest. Of course in a Kamenashi seductive way and Jin couldn’t help but moan as he arche his head back on the pillow. Which was a bad signal for a certain throat fetish Kamenashi Kazuya at the moment.

Akanishi Jin felt teeth nibble at his skin. A tongue that licked over his salt like skin in a careful way and how could he say “no” when pleasure took over his senses. The only thought that he had in mind, what was he going to tell the media?

To hell with these thoughts. He flipped the turtle’s body closer letting the vampire suck on his throat for all he cared.


End file.
